


I’ll put it on the list

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Reading Together, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Reading a book together
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	I’ll put it on the list

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come.Enjoy.

“What about ‘Alice’?” Daniel asked as he looked up from the book he was reading aloud to Daisy. 

Daisy ran her hand over her baby bump. “For her name?”

“Yeah, I presume you don’t like it.” 

“No, we can put it on the list but,” she sat up from her position next to him, “you keep picking names from whatever you are reading to us.” Since Daniel had learned that baby’s can hear inside the womb at 18 weeks, he insisted on reading aloud whenever the two of them had free time. 

“No- no I’m not,” he defended. 

Daisy pointed at the cover of ‘Alice in Wonderland’, “You just recommended Alice. Last month when we were reading ‘Little Women’, you suggested both Beth and Meg at different points. And then Jane when we were reading ‘Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Ok, maybe you’re right. Do you not like any of those names?” he asked. 

“I like some of them but don’t you want her to have a name with more meaning?”

“What were you thinking?”

“Maybe Danielle?” 

A smile grew across his face, “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, apparently it’s Dousy week but it has been Dousy everyday for me since Alien Commies :).


End file.
